Core A Fawle, Carol A Core Project A Description Introduction Core A services are used to provide support for all projects in this proposal. These efforts are divided equally among all four projects and are related to the technology (including computers, peripherals, and special research equipment) required to develop stimuli, conduct experiments, manipulate and analyze data, communicate with colleagues, and create documents and figures for manuscripts and meeting presentations. Overview The Core A staff is responsible for obtaining and maintaining the equipment used in the different research projects, including existing computers and research equipment available with the support of both prior funding or funding from other sources. In addition, the Core A provides advice and assistance with the development and use of software tools, and with the use and customization of specialized research equipment. Examples includetools used for audio and visual analysis and synthesis (including both commercial and in-house developed systems);the development and use of software and hardware for on-line experiments using microcomputers to present stimuli and to gather responses;assistance with experiments involving the use of the EMMA system, the eyetracker system, the MRI systems, and other specialized hardware; assistance with equipment for the acquisition and presentation of video information;consultation on software and hardware resources for special-purpose experiments and analyses;etc. Dr. Philip Rubin, the Core A Leader, provides oversight for all Core A activities. He is a full-time employee, a psychologist, and Vice President of Raskins Laboratories where. He is responsible for the administration of all day to day activities of the Laboratories, including the Laboratories'computing and engineering activities. Dr. Rubin is also a Professor Adjunct at the Yale School of Medicine, Department of Surgery, and a Research Affiliate in the Psychology Department at Yale University. He is responsible for design and technical assistance related to the development and support of our in-house software and for the acquisition and support of commercial software packages. In addition, Dr. Rubin supervises the